steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Steven
Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first and only member of human descent of the protagonist team the Crystal Gems. A human/Gem hybrid as a result of his parentage, Steven is an extraordinarily unique being with innate powers beyond that of both normal humans and Gems. While only a child, Steven has steadily grown from a tag-along to the Crystal Gems into an equal amongst their ranks thanks to his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness. Though he is a part of a monumental legacy, Steven is devoted to fulfilling his destiny as protector of humanity, just as his mother was before him. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black-brown hair and full black irises. He wears a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears blue jeans with sky-blue cuffs and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Personality Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait he inherits from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on his ukulele. Steven is also very kind-hearted, good-natured, and compassionate, something which Pearl notes he inherits from his mother, and he deeply loves his friends and family. He is friendly toward almost everyone he meets, rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice, even towards his enemies. No matter the situation, Steven will always go out of his way to support his loved ones, even if it means putting his life on the line, and he will avoid resorting to violence. He would much rather make a compromise and choose reasoning than fighting back. Steven looks up to his caretakers — Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl — and considers them family. He wants to be a great hero just like them, and he is eager to go on adventures with the trio, both to prove his worth and to have fun exploring strange lands. Despite his under-developed magical power and lack of experience, he has proven himself to have much heroic potential through his resourcefulness, optimism, and confidence. Steven is rather naive and socially oblivious, due to his isolated upbringing by the Gems. Steven has never attended a school and, before "Nightmare Hospital", has never been in a hospital or have his vitals taken. While Steven is often prepared to go on adventures at a moment's notice, he has a habit of biting off more than he can chew, requiring the Gems to intervene. While Steven initially retains his childlike innocence and obliviousness to the dangers he is frequently put in, his encounter with Homeworld Gems gives him a new level of seriousness about being a Crystal Gem. This initially makes Steven self-conscious about his immaturity, and he gains resolve to outgrow it, although his misguided attempt becomes a source of self-inflicted misery as he tries to break off his friendship with Connie to protect her from harm. It was only Connie's sensible nature that stops him from going down a bad road and balances his resolve. Steven has since grown more mature and level-headed in dealing with strenuous situations, but his enthusiasm has remained the same. His maturity has grown to new levels as he helps Lapis and Peridot acclimate to Earth and trains to master his powers. he is now more wiling to fight than before to aid and protect his friends though he is still willing to help anyone in need even enemies as seen when he tried to heal Jasper from creeping corruption in "Earthlings". Like his mother, he appears to be very charismatic; easing a raging crowd (in "Political Power"), motivating his friends and father in working out, and helping Pearl to find strength to fight Sugilite (in "Coach Steven"). His genuine kindness, sincerity, and capacity for empathy lets him inspire friendship, trust and love from most of the people he meets which enables him to mend others' inner turmoil and reach others who are otherwise closed off, most noticeably in the cases of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Steven is shown to have unique tastes in entertainment. He enjoys the Crying Breakfast Friends! show despite his dad and the Gems' inability to understand its appeal. Steven is a bit of a romantic and loves the ending of The Spirit Morph Saga even when Connie does not agree. Despite his naivety in some aspects, Steven still has a more grounded and practical outlook than his three caretakers, often correcting them on normal human interactions. Despite frequently going on many fantastic adventures, Steven retains a tendency to be easily impressed. He is quickly enamored with Mayor Dewey's play, until Jamie points out its flaws. He is also shocked to find that his Watermelon Stevens are alive and admits that it should not have surprise him as much as it does. While Steven is typically friendly and kind-hearted by nature, Steven's enthusiasm and excitability can get out of hand, and he ends up doing more harm than good. When this happens, he can be anywhere betwixt obnoxious, overbearing, and simply rude. Steven tends to let his inhibitions go out the window when doing something theatrical, as seen in "Tiger Millionaire", "Steven and the Stevens", and "Sadie's Song". His alter-ego Tiger Millionaire is the best example of Steven letting his passionate side get the better of him. It should be noted that this was partly Amethyst's fault. The one and only time he has shown true anger and prejudice toward someone is toward Kevin in Beach City Drift for the way he treats Stevonnie. His dislike and desire to best Kevin leads him to convince Connie to fuse with him, and the anger Stevonnie inherits is strong enough that she hallucinates and causes the fusion to fall apart. It is Connie's sensible nature that convinces him to let his anger go. Deep down, Steven feels guilt over his mother not being around, and a feeling of inferiority over not being able to live up to her reputation. He is also unwilling to talk about this with the gems due to thinking they blame him for Rose being gone. The only ones he has told this to are Amethyst and Bismuth. He told Amethyst that the reason he's working so hard is because he isn't Rose Quartz, and told Bismuth that he doesn't think he can live up to his mother's standards in the Gems' eyes. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Steven is capable of using magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and the control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Steven has shown to have some abilities of a regular Gem, but sometimes has little control of them due to not receiving enough training. He can warp using the warp pads, and bubble objects and gemstones to be teleported to the temple with seemingly full control. He is not strictly oxygen dependent and is vacuum resistant as shown in "Ocean Gem" and "Space Race". He also shows that he is able to fuse, as he can fuse with Connie to form Stevonnie. While in the beginning, they tend to fuse spontaneously when they dance while thinking about each other by "Beach City Drift" they fuse and re-fuse into Stevonnie at will. Furthermore, he has also been shown to be able to fuse with other Gems as well, as he fused with Amethyst to form Smoky Quartz in "Earthlings". Steven is also capable of shape-shifting, but he has not yet learned to fully control it. His first attempt in "Cat Fingers" was disastrous, temporarily turning him into a cat monster. He hasn't been able to change his form entirely, but can freely shapeshift parts of his body as seen in "Too Short to Ride". His greatest feat in shapeshifting is seen in "Steven's Birthday", where he is able to to use shapeshifting to make himself appear older. Despite his happy-go-lucky and cheerful attitude, he shows himself to be a competent shield fighter and is able to hold his own in most situations with his skill consistently increasing due to practice. Natural Abilities * Fluctuating Age: As revealed in the episode "So Many Birthdays", Steven can manipulate his age through his state of mind. Like other gems, Steven's age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. As of "Steven's Birthday", he can easily change his age when not frustrated or nervous. However, like stretching, age manipulation can easily wear out the user, Steven. Consequently, overuse can have the side-effect of making Steven's biological age go on the fritz. This is seen in "Steven's Birthday" when he unintentionally transforms into his baby state when trying to impress Connie by transforming to his teenage state. Uncontrollable age changing could also potentially be caused by his emotions like most of his powers. * Shape-shifting: '''Steven possesses the natural shape-shifting abilities of gems, which he first displayed in "Cat Fingers", when he shape-shifts his hands to have cats for fingers, but then lost control rather quickly. As of "Too Short to Ride", however, he is shown to be much better at using this ability, being able to stretch most any part of his body at will repeatedly. * '''Enhanced Strength: Steven occasionally performs feats of strength that would be impossible for a human boy his age - or even a grown man. In "Together Breakfast", Steven is able to lift and force the Together Breakfast in its mutated state into the lava pool without the other Crystal Gem's assistance. He also displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Maniaarcade game to break Garnet from her trance. He displays an even further amount of strength in "The Return" when he smashes Greg's van's dashboard with a single punch, apparently hard enough to both shatter it and activate the airbags. In "Joy Ride" he's able to move Jenny away from the Escape Pod with little effort. Later on in "Friend Ship", he is shown to be strong enough to throw his shield hard enough to stun Peridot. When Peridot is unable to open the lid to the power grid in "When It Rains", Steven is able to open it with little effort. He is able to rip off the control panel from the drill machine when it malfunctions in "Too Far". In "Drop Beat Dad" he easily lifts a crate of musical gear, a task that requires two adult humans to achieve. As Gems are much stronger and durable than their appearance would indicate, Steven's superhuman strength is most likely passed down to him from his mother. * Enhanced Speed: '''As shown in "Greg the Babysitter" Steven has the power to travel faster than any normal human. * '''Enhanced Durability: As show in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven is more durable than what his human physiology and stature would lead to believe. Befitting his nature as a half quartz Gem, his body can take a great amount of punishment, as seen when Amethyst swings him down from the air and into the floor of the Ancient Sky Arena, he is able to stand up and continue fighting despite being seen with torn clothes, scratches, and bruises. * Resistance to Anti-Gem Weaponry: Because Steven is half-human, he is resistant to anti-Gem weaponry. He can pass through the yellow destabilization fields used in the Gem Warship and can grab the live end of a Gem Destabilizer with only mild discomfort. Unique Abilities Due to having his mother's gemstone, he shares most of his unique abilities with her. * Shield Proficiency: Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Because Steven's powers are maternal in nature, he is required to feel a strong need to protect and help others to call his shield out. Early on, he has little to no control over how to summon it, only calling it forth by chance or when in mortal danger. As of "Sworn to the Sword", Steven is now able to not only summon his shield with little effort but also increase its size at will. He appears to have become quite skilled in wielding it as he was able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble and defend against Pearl's strikes. Unlike some other Gems, instead of "pulling" his shield out of his gemstone, it appears over his arms similar to Garnet's gauntlets appearing over her hands. As of "Friend Ship", he has become completely capable of summoning his shield at any moment he requires it, even being able to scale his shield large enough to defend the Crystal Gems. It should be noted, however, that overuse of his shield exhausts Steven (such as using it three times in one day). The shield is remarkably durable, the greatest testament of its durability is shown in "The Return" when it was able to withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship. As of "Crack the Whip" Steven can summon his Shield as many times as he wants without tiring, even summoning more than one shows that his exhaustion was due to inexperience. * Projectile Shield: Steven, when in great excitement, can shoot his shield as a projectile with great speed and power. In "Friend Ship," he weaponizes it as a ranged attack against Peridot, hitting her in the head with enough accuracy to temporarily stun her. In "Crack the Whip" Steven throws two shields at once in a sparring match with Connie. As seen in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand. His shield also has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as solid rock before returning back to him, hitting Amethyst in the process, showing Steven's growing skill in this technique. * Shield Vibration: On certain occasions that Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. In "Ocean Gem," it destabilizes Lapis Lazuli's water clones when a ball of water hit Steven's shield. It also seems to play a brief role in "Sworn to the Sword," when a Holo-Pearl attacks his shield, and it promptly deactivates (the same sound in the former episode can be heard as it does). * Tag-team Combat: Due to the close bond they share, Steven can coordinate his shield techniques perfectly with Connie's swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. * Dual Wielding: '''As seen in "Crack the Whip", Steven is able to manifest more than one shield. * '''Healing: Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems. Peridot asked Steven to fix the Homeworld Warp with his saliva in "Catch and Release". Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones as seen when he healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem". He can also heal common human injuries and conditions, seen when he healed Connie's eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss" and Greg's broken leg in "House Guest". During the end of "House Guest," the duct tape used to fix the Geode has the same sparkle effect as his saliva, and it is speculated that the duct tape replaced his spit, although the shine could've been used as an effect. In "The Test", Pearl remarks to the other Crystal Gems that he has lost his healing ability and that their test should hopefully increase his confidence and therefore prevent him from losing any other abilities. His loss of healing abilities could be purely psychosomatic. In "Monster Reunion", Steven's healing abilities came back to heal MC Bear Bear and is able to partially heal the Centipeetle Mother. in "Earthlings" Steven attempted to heal Jasper of her creeping corruption but was thrown back. * Phytoanimation: In "Watermelon Steven", Steven discovers he has the ability to grow sentient flora in the form of watermelons shaped like himself. They acted as his bodyguards, but they are not directly under his control, and the Watermelon Stevens ignore his orders and attack whoever they think is threatening him, suggesting that he doesn't have full mastery of this ability thus far. * Bubble Shield: Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble, as shown in "Bubble Buddies". The bubble encases him and others that he's protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword," it is shown that Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, as he instinctively summons his bubble to protect himself and Connie due to his wariness of Holo-Pearl as a result of the events in "Steven the Sword Fighter". In "Nightmare Hospital", it is shown that Steven can expand his bubble to push away enemies. In "Bubble Buddies" and "Bubbled", it's implied that the bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, as Steven and Connie could survive in the bubble for hours despite it being air-tight, and would even allow Steven to breath inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. ** Spike Shield: '''As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can morph his bubble such that several sharp spikes appear along its surface. ** '''Long-Range Bubble: Steven can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. ** The extent of the bubble's durability is unknown, although it has survived most of the following: *** The tremendous pressure of an ocean trench ("Bubble Buddies"). *** Being crushed by a falling Injector ("On the Run"). *** A spaceship crash ("Jail Break"). * Empathic Telepathy1: In "Horror Club", Steven is able to sense the Lighthouse Gem Monster's presence as well as its emotional state. In the episode "Chille Tid", it is shown that Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. Steven talks to Lapis Lazuli mentally as he was dreaming. He also saw Jasperand Malachite in the same dream at Malachite's Realm and they notice him as well. Steven was later shown in "Gem Drill" to be able to communicate with a distressed Cluster while it was struggling to form. In "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" he helps Kiki battle her inner demons in her dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" shows with Kiki Pizza that Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. * Mind Transfer: First shown in "Super Watermelon Island", when he is able to take control of a Watermelon Steven, Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. The full extent of this ability is unknown. In the "The New Lars" Steven has shown to be able to possess someone (in this instance Lars) he thinks about while he sleeps. * Speed of Descent Regulation: As shown in "Steven Floats" Steven, like Rose Quartz, can control how fast or slow he descends based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he descents much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slow, no matter how large. This also allows him to jump higher than normal, having been able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. It was first seen in "Rose's Scabbard" as Steven leaps to a floating land island to reach Pearl, however, her turning to suddenly look at him causes him to break in concentration and fall to catch himself on the island's roots. Steven is shown to have some control over his powers in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and in Monster Reunionwhen he easily leaps up to get to Centipeetle's bubble and safely descend again. Fusions * When fused with Connie, they form Stevonnie. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz Relationships Rose is Steven's mother, although he never met her face to face since she gave up her physical form to create him, and he only hears about her. Rose's absence left a particular void in Steven's life, as he grew up without a motherly figure to love. Steven is therefore unsure of what to feel about her despite wanting to, which is rather difficult for him as everyone else knows how to feel about her. As put by Steven himself in "Steven Floats", his feelings for his mother are complicated. Regardless, Steven is willing to defend Rose, like when he snapped back at Lars when he called her weird. After Steven had got to see the video tape Rose had left him in "Lion 3: Straight to Video", he was moved to tears when she expresses her love for him and grows more curious about the person Rose is. When Steven is sometimes troubled by the burden of being a Crystal Gem, he takes solace in continuing Rose's legacy by protecting the world like she wanted him to. As revealed in "Steven vs. Amethyst" though, Steven has doubts that he cannot measure up to Rose's greatness, which is why he works diligently to become a worthy successor to her legacy. He has also developed a habit of clutching his gemstone when he has something on his mind, possibly to seek support from Rose. Steven harbors great feelings of guilt over Rose giving up her "life" to give birth to him. He keeps this hidden deep down inside of him and rarely expresses it. One notable exception is in "Joy Ride" where he confesses to the cool kids that he suspects that the Crystal Gems are blaming him for Rose not being around anymore - which horrifies the teenagers. Recently he also feels that he will never live up to the standard set by his mother in the eyes of the other Gems, and is one of the reasons he is training harder to master his powers and combat skills. in Earthlings he tells Amethyst that it sucks not being like anybody expressing his frustration of not being as powerful or skilled as his mother. Greg Greg Universe is Steven's father. As seen in "Laser Light Cannon" and "Cat Fingers", they share a very strong father-son relationship, and Greg is always emotionally supportive. Although Greg does not live with Steven, they often hang out. In "House Guest", it is shown that Steven and his father used to live together, but as Steven grows older, he moves in with the Crystal Gems for them to teach him about "magical Gem stuff" - something which his father can not do. However, even though Greg knows that Steven is safe in the Crystal Gems' care, he is still slightly apprehensive about Steven going on missions and getting involved in "Gem stuff", which he tries to avoid if Steven brings it up, although there are some instances in which he has joined the Gems in solving problems. Unlike the Crystal Gems, Greg does not seem too concerned about Rose giving up her life as Steven inheriting her "Gem identity" - other than the latter getting Steven into situations that Greg does not approve of. As such he treats him much more like his own person and Steven does not seem to be feeling any guilt towards Rose's "death" when he is with his father. This is probably because as a human, Greg is much more familiar and comfortable with the idea of offspring as well as death; concepts which are strange and unfamiliar to the asexual and nigh-immortal Gems. As a result, Steven is very comfortable and relaxed whenever he is in the presence of his dad as he provides a link to the human world, away from "magical Gem stuff". He also looks to Greg for advice on life, Gem affairs, and the like. Pearl Pearl acts more like an overprotective sister, mother or aunt (since he is Rose's child) to Steven. Pearl harbors mixed feelings for Steven deep down; while she cares deeply for Steven she also misses his mother, Rose Quartz, very much, as they were very close to each other when she was still alive. However, she shows a deeper affection than most for Steven, admitting to watching Steven once he has fallen asleep. She sees much of his mother in him, as Steven becomes a constant reminder of Rose, which is a bittersweet sentiment to Pearl. These feelings come to the surface in "Rose's Scabbard" where the revelation that Rose had apparently kept secrets from Pearl, her closest friend, and confidant, causes Pearl to break down mentally and run away from Steven and the other Crystal Gems. When Steven pursues her, she shows inward signs of resentment towards him, and Lion, which culminates in her apparent inaction when Steven misses a jump and almost falls to his doom. The two reconcile at the end of the episode, but as revealed in "Joy Ride" Steven no longer feels comfortable talking about the subject of his mom with the other Crystal Gems as he has grown to feel that they blame him for Rose not being around anymore. Even despite recent events, Steven does still feel comfortable enough to talk to Pearl about his problems in "Historical Friction". He unknowingly comforts her in stating that flaws are important to everyone and asks her to tell the real story of William Dewey. During the play, he waves to her while she is encouraging him. When he learns that pearls are made liberally as servants on Homeworld, he declares that she is not common, but she is amazing and tries to be better than she already is as said in "Back to the Barn". Amethyst Amethyst acts like an older sister to Steven, often joking around with him and joining him in his misadventures. Pearl often scolds Amethyst for being too reckless with Steven when she misleads him such as in "Cat Fingers", which Amethyst admits is probably accurate. Steven seems to acknowledge Amethyst's reckless nature, calling her out when she did not help him in "Joking Victim" and worrying about her safety in "An Indirect Kiss". However, Steven cares greatly about and loves her, Amethyst loves and cares about Steven as well but doesn't show it too much due to her tomboyish attitude. In "Reformed", Steven misses Amethyst once The Slinker poofs, and he also liked her new forms as he found them funny. Amethyst also tries to impress Steven because she wants him to like her. Steven secretly feels Amethyst blames him for his mother not being around. Amethyst is becoming more motherly as time passes. An indicator of this is in "Onion Friend" when Amethyst and Vidalia joke about kids, and that Amethyst is becoming more protective of Steven, in dangerous situations (such as grabbing Steven with her whip in "Friend Ship"), and when she lectures/scolds him about the dangers of stretching out his body in "Steven's Birthday". In "Steven vs. Amethyst" Steven tries to convince Amethyst how great she is, and tells her he understand about not being who your supposed to be when he tells her he isn't Rose Quartz which shocks her. "Earthlings" highlights their bond as he explains that he's just like her, that they aren't like anybody else as they are both different from normal gems, and to stop shutting him out, which leads them to fuse into Smoky Quartz. After the battle Amethyst leans into Steven, showing their new found closeness. Garnet Garnet acts like a lenient and kind mother, always encouraging him and setting a good example. It is shown that Steven respects her as he always listens whenever she speaks. Steven usually asks Garnet for permission before anyone else, as shown in "Monster Buddies". As shown in the aforementioned episode, Garnet is usually open to letting Steven attempt things that Pearl may not, indicating that she has more trust in him than Pearl. Despite her stoic and somewhat distant nature, the two share an occasionally close and emotional relationship. She becomes emotional as Steven aged rapidly in "So Many Birthdays"; in "Future Vision" she shares her "future vision" to him- which she only does because she thinks he'd understand and it would bring them closer. Immediately after Sapphire and Ruby's re-fusion in "Jailbreak" Garnet acts a lot more emotional and loving towards Steven, indicative of the deep, true love that she has for him that her pre-regeneration self wouldn't, or couldn't, express. Ruby & Sapphire Little is known about the relationship between Sapphire, Ruby, and Steven, other than they all care for each other, between Steven and the two halves of Garnet, but since Garnet is a Fusion Gem of the two, it can be assumed that their individual feelings for Steven are similar to, if not the same as, Garnet's feelings for him. This is confirmed in "Keystone Motel", as they both apologize to Steven upon arguing in the diner, which had driven Steven to tears. Sapphire even goes so far as to cry herself, out of guilt. In Hit the Diamond Steven is quick to hug both the gems when Garnet un-fuses, but is distressed over the two ignoring the game to flirt with each other, leading him to give them a pep talk/scolding, which both of them listen to. This shows that both Ruby and Sapphire love and respect Steven enough to listen to him. Connie Connie is Steven's best friend. They first see each other at a parade the year before they met. Steven is on a float for the car wash, and Connie is in the crowd; Steven notices she drops her glow bracelet and keeps it in his freezer ever since, to make it last longer. In Connie's debut episode, "Bubble Buddies", he saves her from a falling rock by using his gemstone to summon his bubble. He is initially very awkward and nervous to talk to her, even more so once they are trapped in the bubble because he is trying to stay calm, but is able to relax more once he gives Connie her glow bracelet. After defeating the Gem monster that is attracted to the glow of Connie's bracelet, Connie appears to be amazed by Steven, saying "He was incredible!" in reaction to everything that had happened. Their friendship has grown and presently, they appear to be close friends. In "Lion 2: The Movie", they are shown casually hanging out. In "An Indirect Kiss", Steven and Connie are shown not to care about things such as sharing the same straw. In this episode, Steven discovers his healing powers, along with fixing Connie's bad eyesight. He also genuinely cares about Connie's safety and well-being as seen in "Winter Forecast", as well as in "Full Disclosure". In "Alone Together", after they have a dance, they accidentally fuse to form Stevonnie. They are overjoyed by their ability to be fused and enjoy being Stevonnie, although it appears that they cannot control when they fuse. It seems to happen when they dance together while thinking about their feelings for each other. Connie, however, is terrified of the thought of her parents knowing about this or any of the magical things she does with Steven. It is for this reason that she lies to her parents about Steven in "Fusion Cuisine", saying that he had a traditional nuclear family. When he found out she lied, Steven feels hurt, believing that she was embarrassed by him. Fortunately, after she explains that she was simply scared of her parents not letting her see Steven again, he forgives her. In "Sworn to the Sword", it is shown that Steven and Connie function extremely well in combat as a team, with Steven defending Connie with his shield and protective bubble while Connie attacks using her sword-fighting skills. Together, they manage to defeat multiple versions of Holo-Pearl and their ability to work well as a team was enough to surprise Pearl initially. However, Pearl is able to defeat them after she overcame her initial surprise. Pearl later admits that they work well together after she calmed down. In "Cry for Help", a picture of Connie can be seen in Steven's room. During "Steven's Birthday", he expresses the assumption that Connie will become president as an adult and worries that his stunted growth would make him the "First Boy" when that happens, implying that he wants to marry her. Steven still seems to become awkward whenever Connie is close to him as shown in "Steven's Birthday" when Connie laid her head on Steven's chest. Along with their love for each other Steven and Connie share an equal partnership and friendship. Beach City Drift show's their partnership in that they can now fuse into Stevonnie at will and when they un-fuse Connie show's Steven they are obsessed with Kevin. In Gem Hunt Steven follows Connies lead while they are tracking the Gem, both instances show that he relies on her intelligence good sense. Lion Lion is Steven's "pet" whom he first met in "Steven's Lion" while the Crystal Gems were retrieving the Desert Glass. He has some connection with him, as Steven is the only one who can enter his pocket dimension. Lion, most of the time, does whatever he wants and often ignores or disobeys Steven. Lion is also seen to be caring towards Steven as well as being aware of Steven's needs, like when Lion kept lying on Steven's head to show Steven his pocket dimension where it contained, among other things, a video left by Rose Quartz for Steven, after he said he wanted to know more about her in "Lion 3: Straight to Video". Lapis Lazuli Steven became friends with her in "Mirror Gem" when he is given the mirror by Pearl, which turns out to not work. Then a little while later, Lapis begins to talk to Steven, and they become good friends, with Steven calling them " Summer Fun Buddies", a nickname to which Lapis agrees.She wants to get out of the mirror and "tells" Steven how to do so. After she is free, she warns Steven not to trust the Crystal Gems and walks away. In "Ocean Gem", Steven is the one who insists on speaking to her and gets angry when she refuses to do so and hurts him and his friends. However, he understands Lapis' desperation to go home and heals her cracked gemstone, which, as a result, restores her eyes and wings. She thanks Steven before departing back to her home planet. In "The Message", Steven defends her and sings a song all about her and the previous events. Steven is very concerned about her, as he was distraught by her unhappiness while she was delivering the message. Later, Lapis gives Steven a message; she addresses him specifically. In "Jail Break", Lapis fuses with Jasper, forming Malachite, as a way to save Steven. Later in "Chille Tid", while the Gems are searching for Malachite, Steven's motivation is to save her from her fate of being trapped with Jasper. He soon discovers he can communicate with her through his dreams. While talking to her, Lapis refuses his help, saying, "Just let me do this for you!" Same Old World expands on their relationship as Steven helps Lapis find a home on earth. She easily carries him on her back and plays around with him in the air. Barn Mates expands things further as Steven tries to help Lapis and Peridot get along. Alone at Sea shows that Steven cares enough about Lapis to bring her on a trip on Greg's rental boat in order to help her get over her trauma and fear of the ocean because of her experiance as Malachite. Peridot Steven did not really know how to feel about Peridot when they first meet, but he seems to want to befriend her in "Marble Madness", approaching her without fear and even trying to have a friendly conversation with her. Of course, this does not go as well as he hopes and almost gets crushed by her. Despite this, he still believes she can be good and even said that maybe if she sees how nice humans are she might not want to hurt anyone. In "Keeping it Together", Steven is the first to find her. He quietly waits for her to finish her report instead of alerting the others until she notices him. When Peridot asks if the others are with him, Steven tries to lie by shaking his head "no" until he nods "yes" with an apologetic shrug. During the chase, Steven seems to care about her when he asks if she is okay after falling off the wall. In "Friend Ship", Steven is kind to Peridot by wishing her a good morning and weekend. During the battle, instead of being cold and ruthless to her as she does to him and the rest of the Crystal Gems, he teases her instead. In "Catch and Release", Steven is worried and wants to know what Peridot is trying to say at the Galaxy Warp, and chooses to pop her bubbled gemstone and release her. After he finds out she is short, he calls her cute and teases her, leading to Peridot slapping him in some playful way. After offering her the foot of her limb enhancer suit, Steven becomes the only person Peridot allows into the bathroom after she locks herself in. Peridot seems to take the gesture extremely well and is on much better terms with Steven by the end of the episode. In "When It Rains", Steven comforts Peridot and explains the process of rain and says it is harmless. After Peridot steps out in the rain, she claims she has made up her mind about telling information about the The Cluster, leading to Steven giving permission to go to the Kindergarten only if they hold hands the entire way, due to Steven having to watch over her. Their friendship has been getting stronger, and they are trusting each other more, although in "Too Far", he is visibly upset (or embarrassed) at her calling him a "hybrid abomination". Returning from a mission to the Moon base, Steven notices a small object in Peridot's hand. Steven asks Peridot into a truck to discuss something. Tricking Peridot, he locks her in the truck to question her about the object. Peridot reveals that is a direct communication line to the Diamonds. Shocked at her apparent betrayal, Steven leaves her locked in the truck and tells the other Gems of what occurred, very upset at Peridot for having learned nothing. Peridot soon escapes and activates her robot to retrieve the communicator Once she obtains it after a fight with the Crystal Gems, she opens an interface to Yellow Diamond.Peridot reports the progress of her mission to her, omitting the interactions of the Crystal Gems. She then pleads a case to Yellow Diamond to stop the Cluster and spare the Earth, which Yellow Diamond spitefully denies. She then orders Peridot to let the Cluster be and report for her next mission. Outraged, Peridot refuses to follow Yellow Diamond's commands and greatly insults Yellow Diamond, marking her a traitor. Steven exclaims that her actions against Homeworld have made her an official Crystal Gem.When the Cluster was beginning to emerge Steven and Peridot go down in the drill to destroy it. During a brief moment when the possibility of death is very real, Steven expresses no qualms about dying in Peridot's company. During this time he also says his "last words" which are, "I love you peridot" to her, showing his care for her. Jasper When Jasper first arrives on Earth with Peridot and Lapis, Steven seems immediately aware that she could not be reasoned with or befriended. At first, he is unnerved by her violent talk and intimidating stature, and since then he has been terrified of her. Jasper thinks Steven is in fact just Rose Quartz hidden in a weak constitution, possibly after regeneration. In "Chille Tid", Steven is horrified of Jasper, and Jasper immediately attempts to attack him in an incoherent fury. Jasper is possibly one of the only characters in the show that Steven has not expressed some form of compassion with. In "Super Watermelon Island" however, Steven calls out to Jasper as she falls into a crack created by The Cluster, showing that he values her life despite their animosity. This is shown again as he attempted to heal Jasper when she became corrupted in "Earthlings". Bismuth First seen the episode by the same name, Steven is quick to respond warmly, showing admiration towards her tales of past battles and laughing indulgently at her jokes. He is also quick to open up to her about his feelings towards his mother and remarks that he's glad she's with them. Upon refusing to resort to the use of the Breaking Point, he continues his attempts to reason with her and upon being forced to destroy her physical form, he shows his respect to her by promising to tell everyone what happened.